1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle type vehicle including motorcycle and the like.
2. Description of Background Art
In a recent trend, a straddle type vehicle includes a canister for recovering evaporated fuel from a fuel tank in order to improve the environmental performance.
The canister is connected to a charge hose for recovering the evaporated fuel in the fuel tank and for feeding the evaporated fuel to the canister. In addition, the canister is connected to a purge hose, an air introduction pipe, and a drain pipe. When the evaporated fuel is purged, an air introduction pipe introduces the air (atmospheric pressure) into the canister. The purge hose supplies the air introduced from the air introduction pipe and an air-evaporated fuel mixture absorbed by the canister to an inlet system of an engine. The drain pipe discharges the excess water and the like to the outside.
Moreover, the straddle type vehicle has a drain pipe for discharging the fuel to the outside when the fuel is overflowed from the fuel filler opening on the fuel tank or is spilled in the periphery of the fuel filler opening in refueling.
Accordingly, the straddle type vehicle requires a drain pipe for a canister and a drain pipe for a fuel tank. Positioning of the respective drain pipes becomes complicated.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4135431 discloses an oil port that is disposed in the vicinity of a fuel filler opening, simultaneously, a tray is provided in the periphery of the fuel filler opening and the oil port, and the excess liquid from each port joins at the tray and is discharged to the outside through a canister.
However, in the configuration according to Japanese Patent No. 4135431, the excess liquid from the fuel filler opening and the oil port, namely, the fuel and the lubricating oil are fed into the canister. It would be preferable for the canister to suck the air from the outside without vapor in order to efficiently separate the fuel absorbed by the canister.
Moreover, the fuel filler opening and the oil port should be closely disposed in the above-mentioned conventional technique. Accordingly, the fuel tank and the oil tank are disposed adjacent to each other. As a result, the oil tank occupies the space for the fuel tank to be provided, which tends to influence on the capacity of the fuel tank. Application of the above-mentioned techniques in Japanese Patent No. 4135431 enables the fuel tank and the canister to be disposed adjacent to each other. When both drain pipes are commonly used, the canister influences the capacity of the fuel tank.